1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to authentication processes. More particularly, embodiments relate to implementing a multi-factor authentication process utilizing, among other things, a value known by a user and an item in the user's possession.
2. Discussion
In some instances, an authentication process may allow a user to gain access to a user device by utilizing a value known by a user (e.g., a password). In other instances, the user device may utilize an integrated security component (e.g., a smartcard, a one-time password token) to prevent unauthorized access. In either case, the user device may be vulnerable to an insider attack by a rogue user impersonating a proper user.